


illusion|noisulla

by artist_in_training



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_in_training/pseuds/artist_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has played around before. He's let his mind wander and form his wildest dreams, sticking to only one principle: Never give them a name</p>
            </blockquote>





	illusion|noisulla

**Author's Note:**

> The text might get a bit confusing at times, so I had to make a key.  
> Italicized text is Levi's thoughts/interactions with 'him'  
> Bold and italicized text is 'his' words to Levi  
> Underlined text is emails and exerpts from Levi's writing

"Levi, are you even listening to me?" Hanji slammed my laptop shut.

"Oi! Watch it, Shitty Glasses. Some people need their fingers." I snapped.

"Well, I wouldn't need to break your fingers if you would pay attention to me instead of writing about your imaginary boyfriend."Ignoring their comment, I opened my laptop and waited for it to reboot."Listen Levi," Hanji said in a softer tone, "have you gotten that checked out?"

I hated when Hanji would bring it up. Didn't they know better?I reached for a packet of sugar. "Checked what out?" I asked trying to sound casual.  I knew the glare Hanji would be giving me if I looked up and opted to stare intently at the sugar dissolving in my tea.

"You know..." I waited for her to finish her thought. "Levi, I'm not a licenced doctor. Even though I told you what you may have, it doesn't mean you don't need a professional opinion, or several."

"I know what I have and I know the treatment. I don't want to take medication and become some addict." 

Hanji sighed, "Hey humanity's strongest, you know it's okay to have some weakness right?"

I took few more sips of my tea and decided to leave. After leaving a five dollar bill on the table, I slid my laptop into my messenger bag and turned to leave. "See ya."

"Take care, Levi."

I headed to the library to continue writing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanji never gave up in believing I would change my mind. We had the same conversation every week or so. I never understood why they refused to let it go. Hell, I didn't understand why Hanji even stuck around. Maybe I'm the only one who would let them ramble on about their experiments for hours on end. 

 _ **Hey, what's up? Don't look so grumpy. You know Hanji is just looking out for you.**_  I glanced in his direction and raised an eyebrow. He smiled that brilliant smile of his. I could't help but turn away. His smile is too damn cute for him. 

He giggled and said, _**You're the one who's adorable.**_  

Shit.

Did I say that out loud?  He planted a chaste kiss on my cheek. I stopped abruptly and the man behind me started cursing.

"Watch where you stop, midget."

"Jackass," I mutter under my breath.  _See what you make me do?_ I looked into his beautiful golden eyes. God I made this one too well. He was absolutely perfect.

 _ **I didn't make you stop.**_ He winked and we continued walking to the library. 

After passing through the revolving doors, we headed to our usual spot. It's at the corner where the biography and reference sections meet. People hardly look through there and I enjoy the solitude. I pulled out two chairs and took out my laptop. 

 _ **So, what are we writing about today?**_ He leaned in as I opened up a document. 

 _More stupid stuff._  

 ** _I don't think your writing is stupid._** I turned to look at him with a raised brow. _**Well, aside from when you wrote that article about cravats and thin scarves making a comeback.**_  I rolled my eyes. _I didn't choose to write that. You know the editor made me do it so I could get promoted._

_**Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. So how long to you think you'll take? There's a Lord of The Rings marathon and  I was hoping to catch more than Frodo being captured at Mordor. I ruffled his already wild locks.** _

_Well, the faster you shut up and let me write, the faster we can go home._ My fingers assumed their positions on the keyboard and waited. Nothing came to mind. How the hell was I supposed to write an article about the 'true man' with a 'heart of gold' that lies behind the face of a chauvanistic pig that makes money writing songs about every one night stand he's ever had? 

Jean Kirstein: The Man Behind the Dick. There's more to this musical asshole than meets the eye. He's really not the cocky (no pun intended) arrogant playboy people think he is. What proof is there? Well, he's actually (probably) a virgin (he can't even describe sex correctly) and the songs are actually about the pictures he jacks off to. So don't worry parents, because he won't know how to deflower your child. Chances are he wont even know how how to take off her pants! 

 ** _Are you done yet?_** He lifted his head and looked over to see what I had written. _**Pfft. Levi! Hahaha that's gold!**_  

_Shhhh. We're in a library._

**_Hahahahaha._ ** **_Don't delete it. Don't delete it! Send it to Sasha, I'm sure she could use a good laugh. Hahaha he probably is a virgin anyway._ **

I rolled my eyes and saved the document.  _Okay, now it's time for serious writing._  

\----------------------------------

Two hours later I finished my heart-warming article about the troubled pop icon. 

 ** _Yay, you finished! Now you can focus on me instead of that horseface._** My golden-eyed boy hated Jean. I didn't really understand it. His hate went deeper than the content of Jean's songs, it felt like a more personal, deep-rooted hate. 

_Not quite, I still have to email the article to Sasha._

Sasha was the assistant editor for the newspaper I wrote for. She was leanient with my deadlines but she usually gave me shitty topics to write about. I'd beg her to give me something meaningful to write about but she insisted that this garbage is 'what people wanted.' I sent Sasha two documents, one labled "Article of the People-because we live in a democracy where people get to choose what garbage they want to fill their brain and waste their time with" and the other labled "Horse Shit."

 ** _Hurry up! We can still catch the end of The Fellowship of the Ring!_**  

 _Calm down, we live three blocks away._ The clouds threatend to unleash the rain they held at any moment. I glared up at them and thought, _Don't you fucking dare_. 

 ** _Come on, Levi. Stop intimidating the clouds. They already look like they're going to piss their pants._**  I turned to look at him. Where the hell did he come up with this stuff?

We rushed back to our apartment, partly because I didn't want to get wet, partly so we could watch the end of Fellowship of the Ring.

I turned on the TV and he plopped down on the couch. **_Yes! It's even earlier in the movie than I expected! Thank you commercials._** He could be such a kid sometimes. 

_I'm making popcorn. What do you want to drink?_

_**I'll just take sips from your drink.**_ He said, eyes glued to the TV.

I never reliased just how much he had changed me. I used to never share drinks. Eating in the livingroom? Gross. Feet on the couch? Disgusting. But he changed me.

Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't such a bad idea.

 ** _Hurry up, Levi. Two Towers is about to start!_**  I sighed and walked over to the couch. I  streached out on top of him with my back leaning against the arm of the couch. ** _Levi, you're just  like a cat._**

 _Shut up_ , I retorted as I snuggled closer to him.

\---------------------------------------

He was quiet for most of the movie so I dosed off. When I woke up, I saw Golem on the screen setting Sam and Frodo against each other. 

"I fucking hate that guy," I mumbled and turned away from the screen. 

 ** _You two have more in common than you think. You're both scary and short and..._ ** I gave him a murderous glare. **_Kidding, Kidding! I swear I was kidding! I was just wondering how you'd respond._** He leaned in for a kiss. 

_Yeah right._

I got up and took the popcorn bowl  to the kitchen. I washed the bowl and set it to dry when I heard a voice close to my ear. 

 _ **Levi**_ , he said in a husky tone. I turned around and leaned gainst the counter. 

 _Yes?_  

 _ **Let's go to bed.**_  

 _No._  

 _ **Leeeevi**_. Damnit. This one was starting to get out of control. 

 _No._  

He had a hurt expression.

**_Why not?_ **

_Because it's barely 7._  

**_Ughhhh. You know 'go to bed' doesn't mean 'go to sleep' right?_ **

_Of course I do. Who do you think taught you that? I smirked at the slight blush in his cheeks._

**_Come on._ **

_I thought you wanted a movie marathon?_ His bottom lip suck out in a pout. _I sighed. Let me check my email and clean up a bit then we'll go to bed._

 ** _Okay, fine. But I call top!_**  

_Of course you do._

I looked through my emails. Most of them were junk. I browsed Tumblr but it was still too early and my dashboard was empty. I was about to close my laptop when it dinged, signaling a new email. It was Sasha's reply to Jean's article. I was either going to get chewed out or praised.

OMG Levi. I died reading that joke article! ("Horse Shit" was the fake one right?) It was hysterical. I showed it to Erwin and he loved it too. I wish we could publish that one but alas.... Anyway, the real article is beautiful. That's why I know I can count on you to turn any bad prompt into a  prize-winning piece of literature. 

Sasha

P.S. The topic for next week is a review on the toils of men's professional wrestling. have fun;) 

What. The. Fuck.

She admitted that I'm a great writer and used that as an excuse to give me shitty prompts. And I had to write about wrestling for next week? I didn't know the first shit about it. I slammed my head on the table. 

**_Hey! I like the shape of that forehead!_ **

I let out something between a groan and a laugh. 

He knelt down and looked up at me. **_Seriously though, what's wrong?_**

 _I'm a great writer._ Taking note of his puzzled look, I continued, _and because I'm such an amazing writer, they give me shitty things to write because they know I'm the only one who can write them and make them less shitty._

 ** _Well_** , he said, looking at the email, _**at least you get to write about...wrestling?Ha. Writing about something I don't know shit about. Sounds like fun.How about we practice some wrestling?**_

 _Dork._  

 _ **Your dork**_ , he corrected as he led me to our bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you notice any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them promptly!  
> I am artist--in--training on tumblr


End file.
